flying on broken wings
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: Hao Asakura and Yoh asakura are sent to hell on earth; a rockford public school. The two girls they meet there could be the beginning of a new hope, or the beginning of a new, dark destiny between two souls. why do we try to fly on broken wings?
1. that damn alarm clock

_**Sharpie addict: Hey! Long time no see! *gets hit with a frying pan* ouch! Sorry! I haven't been able to update in a while because my main computer broke! TT-TT no internet! *sniff* it was so hard!**_

_**So, anyway, I fell in love with Shaman king and couldn't help but write about the Asakura twins! So, Hao and Yoh will be joining the commentating crew! **_

_**Hao: …**_

_**Yoh: Yay! Someplace to be where Anna won't find me!**_

_**Sharpie addict: T-T poor Yoh. Anna's just too awesome for him. Hao, will you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Hao: why?**_

_**Sharpie addict: So I can write the story!**_

_**Hao: You didn't even give us a script.**_

_**Envy: she never does.**_

_**Hao: **__**-_-' **__**joy. Well, Sharpie addict doesn't own me, the palm tree, my Otouto, Shrimp and tuna can, or Anna. Or, I think, Rose.**_

_**Sharpie addict: read on!**_

_**DOT!**_

_Some say the world will end in fire  
_  
There was fire everywhere. A pair of listless, empty hazel eyes glanced at the carnage, then at the boy standing in the center of it all. The fire had destroyed her village. He was the cause. From the very beginning, he had been her undoing. An empty smile played on her lips as she withdrew a small knife. With a swift, almost casual movement, she pierced her heart. She coughed out a rattled laugh, blood pouring from her mouth like froth from a rabid dog.

_Some say in ice._

"Looks like I do have a heart after all." She mumbled, grinning grimly at the tall figure before her. "Hao-sama, we will not meet again." and with that, she released her grip on her body, surrendering to the land no living one has ever seen.

The man frowned as he felt her spirit slide from her body, into they sky, and far from anyplace he'd be left to. He walked away, leaving the corpse to burn. He smirked. "don't be so sure, Rin."

_From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire._

But if I had to perish twice, I also know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice.  
_**DOT**__  
__**Hao  
**_  
Under the shade of a large tree, Hao and Yoh sat peacefully. If one were to ask how exactly this had come about, neither one would have bothered to answer. The simple fact was that they were together. There was only one problem with this arrangement; Hao had to attend school.

So far, he'd managed to scare off every school in Japan. No one would accept him. Still, Yoh insisted that he had to go to school. Hao had put forth the fact that he was well over a thousand years old, and therefore didn't need school.

"Do you know algebra?" Yoh asked smartly. "What about grammar? Science? Any advanced understanding of those?" Hao shook his head and admitted defeat. 

Now, they were in Rockford, Illinois, the most low-expecting school system they could find in America. They were enrolled for school at linelcon middle school, which started tomorrow. Hao was contemplating the uniform aloud to Yoh.

"At least they let us wear black and white. What an ugly color navy will be with those khaki pants!" He said. Yoh chuckled softly at his brother. Hao put a lot of thought into his attire, though Yoh never got why. Hao smirked.

"If you must know," he drawled, answering his brother's thoughts, "I happen to like it when people notice me and immediately determine me to be of higher class than them."

Yoh laughed. That sounded like something he would consider when getting dressed in the morning. Hao smirked but said nothing, only leaning into the tree a bit more. Eventually Anna came out and dragged them to bed, nagging Yoh all the way.

he next morning, Hao was awakened by the mosquito buzz of his new alarm clock. He growled at it, not quite remembering how to turn it off.

Meanwhile, Yoh had just finished breakfast when he heard a loud BOOM coming from Hao's new room. Yoh sighed and walked tiredly upstairs to see what he'd exploded this time. Yoh found his twin standing in the remains of what had been his alarm clock.

Hao looked at Yoh. "I forgot how to turn it off," he mumbled. Anna walked by just then. She glanced at the remains of the alarm clock, then at Hao. "You're paying for a new one." She said, turning to leave for her school, which was clear across town. Hao sighed and started looking for something to wear.

Yoh chucked and offered to make breakfast for his twin. Hao, however, was busy pulling on his white shirt and buttoning it in a way that would add just the right spice of "aboveness" to him. He turned to his brother. "What did you say?" He asked after he was satisfied with his clothes.

"I said do you want me to make you some scrambled eggs while you get ready," Yoh repeated patiently. His twin was always a bit slow in the mornings, and he wondered how any of his followers dealt with him in the day. Hao smirked at his brother's thoughts.

"They didn't," he replied casually. "Not even Opacho came near me after I first woke up. Now, though, I wonder why you even come near me at all, Yoh. You and Anna seem to be the only ones to have accepted me." Hao cast a sideways glance at his otouto. Yoh shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be helped. Everything will work out somehow," Yoh said to his bother, turning to make breakfast. Hao smiled and grabbed his brush, beginning the long process of working out knots and tangles. He thanked the great spirit for his tough scalp.

Fifteen and a half minutes later, Hao and Yoh were waiting at the bus stop, Hao scarfing his eggs off of a napkin. Yoh frowned at the empty street. "The bus was supposed to be here by now," he mumbled.

"If it's the same bus driver as last year, we'll be here for a while," Hao and Yoh turned around to see two girls walking towards them, talking to each other. One had short, bob cut hair with bangs covering her left eye and the other had long straight hair that fell far below her waist. Both had brown hair and hazel eyes. They were about the height of Hao, or at least the short haired one was.

They both turned to look at the Asakura twins. The long haired one waved shyly and the short haired one chuckled. "First year here?" She asked. Yoh nodded. The long haired one smiled sympathetically.

The short haired one smirked. "I'm Anna, but my friends call me Rin. This is Rose. No, we're not twins, before you ask. Who are you?" She said, eyeing them cautiously. The other one, Rose, elbowed her in the arm.

"Hey, be nice!" She admonished. Rin laughed.

"Okay mom," she said sarcastically. Hao chuckled and bowed.

"I'm Asakura Hao, and this is my twin brother, Asakura Yoh." Rin laughed.

"You two must be the students that moved from Japan. Nice to meet you both." She made no move to welcome them, though, which caught Hao as odd. Didn't people here shake hands?

He silently listened to their thoughts with his Reishi for the rest of the wait, though, because he found them just a bit suspicious. Or maybe he was paranoid. He found the former as more appealing.

Rose was easily dismissed from his 'Threat' list, as her heart was pure in the sense that something was holding it out of despair. He felt the barest hint of jealousy hit him as he retracted himself from her. She had a very good, caring person looking after her soul.

He moved his Reishi to Rin, and ripped it away almost instantly as a wall of pain smacked into him. He narrowed his eyes at her. No eighth grade teenage girl should feel this much pain.

Hao subtly got Yoh's attention. Yoh turned to his Aniki and raised his eyebrows. "Yoh, I don't..." he trailed off as the bus came rolling over the hill and he was hit with the raw emotions of several teenagers. He gasped softly, eyes wide, at the unexpected and unwelcome blast of emotion.

Rose snickered, misreading his expression. "What, never seen a bus before?" Hao quickly smoothed his facial features over and boarded the bus after the long haired girl. Rose grabbed Yoh and Hao by the hand and led them to the seats in the very back, which had the feeling of a hiding spot because of the proximity to the engine.

Rose seemed to realize that she'd grabbed the twins by their hands, because she let go suddenly and a blush flashed across her cheeks. Hao felt her embarrassment course through him once before dying down in light of the other emotions flooding the bus. 

Hao found himself sitting next to Rin in the last seat to the right. At first he readied himself from the onslaught of pain sure to be caused by her, but he eventually relaxed when he realized he felt nothing from her. He frowned. He didn't feel _anything._ It was as if she had shut down emotionally.

He glanced at her to see what had immersed her heart so much only to find that she was listening to music. He frowned. Not even Yoh could turn his emotions off so completely when zoning out to music.

Just who was this girl?


	2. teacher from hell and Ouija boards

_**Sharpie addict: Well, hello again! I SWEAR that I'll update **_**even in darkness **_**as soon as possible! I'm having trouble getting the chapter to the main computer from my IPod. It's on there, though! So, anyway, thank you very much for the review, Annonimous!**_

_**So, I'm back on this story! Also, just to let you all know, when someone reviews, I get a tingly feeling in my heart, and it makes me want to write another chapter! Just saying.**_

_**Hao: Hmm, no script for this one, either…..**_

_**Yoh: It's kinda hard to do this when you dictate, Sharpie-chan. -_-"**_

_**Sharpie addict: fine! I'll try and come up with a script for the next one, okay? None of the other characters seem to mind! Rin and Rose are perfectly fine with it!**_

_**Rin: We're used to it.**_

_**Rose: It'd be nice to have a script, though…**_

_**Envy: Yeah. Like in this, I'd like to know who's going to do the disclaimer, and when.**_

_**Sharpie addict: Oh! Speaking of which, Hao-sama was referring to Ed and Al when he said 'shrimp and tuna can.' They're backstage!**_

_**Ed: Sharpie addict owns her sharpies and her art. And her ice cream. Nothing else.**_

_**Sharpie addict: Story!**_

_**DOT!**_

Hao sighed in defeat as they approached the school. He was already overwhelmed by the rampant emotions of the bus, how the hell was he supposed to manage the school? He glanced over at Yoh, who seemed momentarily blissful of Hao's inner struggle. His Otouto had forgotten about his Reishi already.

He nearly moaned in pain as Rin pulled her headphones off. In fact, he was almost pleased that he could hide his inner turmoil so well from the rest of the world. He shoved the feelings as far away from his conscious mind as possible and tried to focus on what was going on in front of him.

Rin was explaining to Yoh why it wasn't a good idea to listen to music in class, or even have his headphones out. "The teachers and principal don't take kindly to that. No electronics in school, unfortunately." Yoh cried anime tears Hao had only seen Anna induce before as he pulled his headphones from behind his ears to put them away for the first time in years, no doubt.

"Why? That's not fair!" Yoh whined uncharacteristically. Rose nodded, his emotion seeming to catch with her. Rin sighed dramatically.

"If life was fair, then I would be able to smite the school and my English teacher," she said seriously, grabbing her knapsack and walking down towards the exit. She turned back and raised an eyebrow, a goofy smile pulling hard at her lips. "Y'all 're slower than molasses. 're y'all commin'?" She asked, her voice falling into an American country drawl. She swung her hips comically and sauntered off the bus, Rose and Yoh on her heels, laughing.

The bus driver glared at Hao as he made his way off the bus slowly. By the time Hao finally made it out of the bus, Yoh was nowhere to be seen. He almost regretted being an ass to the man driving the bus. Almost. He walked forward a bit, only to be hit with an immense wave of emotion. He flinched and continued walking, looking for his Otouto. Yoh was dead if he ever found him.

He whirled around suddenly, the wave of pain emitting from the Rin girl was right behind him. She smiled almost convincingly. "Yoh and Rose went around to the doors already. I figured that you would be a little lost, so I waited for you." She frowned. "Was it really necessary to piss the bus driver off?"

Hao smirked. Actually, it was. It had allowed him a little bit of his own emotions. Rin shook her head and gestured for him to follow. They walked for a little bit in silence. Then, Rin turned to him as they were rounding the second corner.

"I saw you and your brother yesterday. My backyard has a clear view of the old firehouse. You two seem close." Hao snorted. Of course they were close, they were twins. That was a stupid statement. She rolled her eyes.

_Great, another ass. Yoh seems alright, though. _Hao was surprised he could hear her thoughts behind all that pain. She didn't seem to have a high opinion of him. He smirked. "Don't think I'm an ass or anything, but it's kind of obvious that we're close," He said, trying to fuck with her a little. To his mild surprise, all the pain vanished from her as he said that. He could hear her thoughts more clearly.

_Ah, Nevermind. I think He'd make a good friend. _She grinned brightly, humming a tune that ran absently through her head after that. Hao silently resolved himself to solving this girl, because behind all that pain, a conundrum in and of itself, was a mind that was intensely intriguing. Music floated around _everywhere_, whether it had lyrics or not. Also, a few daydreams filtered through her head, hitting him with the raw talent of a novice writer and great thinker.

She waved almost hyperly to Rose and Yoh as they approached the doors to the school. What she was feeling now wasn't exactly happiness, more of a low buzz of giddiness. She bounded up to her friend and Yoh, laughing. Hao smiled slightly. He could stand to be around her when she was like this. It was so strong an emotion that it blocked all but the strongest of the rest of the school's emotions. Yoh looked aghast that he'd forgotten his twin on the way up. Rin assured him that he would have had a long wait and probably been late, so it had all worked out fine. Hao gave Yoh a look that said there'd be consequences when they were at home, though.

"So, you guys moved into the old abandoned old abandoned haunted firehouse, huh?" Rose asked. Rin rolled her eyes. _Phineas and Ferb reference, obviously. _Hao smirked.

"I still don't see what the big deal around the place is. I mean, so what if a few spirits are hanging around? The only time something happens there is when someone is stupid enough to provoke whatever's there." Rin said irritably, glancing briefly at the sky. Rose shook her head, scared.

"Hey, believe whatever you want to, okay? But last summer me and my cousins went up there with an Ouija board and creepy stuff went on." She said, slightly put off that her friend didn't heed her warning. Rin shook her head.

"Hey, what did I say about those things? They're _dangerous, _Rose. Ouija boards are like gateways for something sinister to creep in. You have to know what you're doing." Rin said, glaring at the long haired companion. Hao was slightly impressed at her knowledge. She was smart enough to leave the harmless spirits be and not provoke and shinigami or other demon-like things.

Rose brushed her friend's warning off and glared. "Just because your ancestor was a shama-whatsit doesn't mean you know everything about that stuff, Anna." Rin fell back into her pain at her friend calling her by her real name, much to Hao's dismay. He almost didn't catch the bit about Rin's ancestry, the pain was so overwhelming.

The bell rang and an angry Rose stormed off immediately, huffing and puffing all the way. Rin sighed and followed after, forgetting about the two clueless twins in her dejection. Yoh grabbed Hao's hand and followed, not wanting to get in trouble at this school. _If they're cruel enough to ban music, I don't want to get in trouble._ Predictable of Yoh to attribute someone's kindness by their attitude to music. Even Anna listened to some death metal every now and then.

Rin stopped ahead of them and spun on her heels, looking for something. She smiled when her gaze landed on them, running up immediately. "Can I see you're schedules?" She asked, holding out her hand. Hao dug into his black pant's pockets and emerged with his schedule, Yoh doing the same with his khaki pants. Rin scanned them over, a big smile spreading on her face.

_Just like I hoped, me and Rose have the same schedule as them!_

She looked up at them. "Yoh, you have almost every class with Rose, and Hao, you have almost every class with me! Looks like it's the same with homerooms, too." She told Yoh the room number and what to look for for his homeroom. "Oh, and can you tell Rose I 'm sorry for being a know-it-all?" Yoh nodded and leisurely made his way down to the other side of the school. Rin gestured to a nearby room and the entered.

_**ff last hour 'cause nothing but schoolwork happened in the other classes and I'm lazy**_.

Hao felt dread running rampant in Rin as they entered English. He recalled her wishing to smite this teacher, and wondered how bad the teacher could be. They took a seat and the woman immediately stood up, despite the fact that half her class hadn't arrived yet, due to the bell not ringing until five minutes from now.

She was a royal bitch if ever he'd seen one, and hate was pouring off Rin in waves towards this teacher. She was black, with a small head and barely any hair, and a strangely disproportioned body. She had fat arms, skinny wrists, and meat hands with a bad manicure poking out. Her torso was bulging all around, making just the top of her look disgusting. She had giant thighs you could see clearly through her dress, with dainty ankles and feet so small compared to the rest of her that it was a wonder she was still standing. She scratched out "Mrs. Heflin" on the board, pushing harshly on the marker that she was using. It squealed in pain at her actions and sank further into the plastic. Hao sighed. This was not going to be a good hour.

His prediction proved to be true as the senile old bat launched into a lecture of the rules immediately and almost made his ears bleed with the loud, brash sound of her voice. He wondered briefly if she wasn't actually a he.

Then, when the rest of the class got in, they got another loud lecture on coming in a quickly as possible. They then proceeded to go through the rules _again_ because she'd started too early.

The end of the class was marked by the bell and the relieved sighs of many students. Then the old hag went into another lecture about how the bell isn't for the students, but the teachers, and that she'd let them go when she decided.

So, now Hao found himself looking at his bus as it pulled away because he'd been kept five minutes after by her. Rin sighed and began walking towards where the bus had gone. "Come on. I know the way," she sighed.

It was dark by the time Hao got home. A worried Yoh sitting on the porch greeted him. "Aniki, what happened?" He asked, looking at him. Hao groaned.

"I'm going to roast my English teacher alive and then sell her to little Vietnamese children as roasted bitch," He growled.

Today hadn't been fun. At all.

_**Sharpie addict: poor Hao-sama! He has to deal with my English teacher!**_

_**Hao: is it really ok to roast her and sell her to little Vietnamese children?**_

_**Sharpie addict: I might be held responsible if the police happen to track this story, so no.**_

_**Hao: damn.**_

_**Sharpie addict: I'm really glad I didn't have her class last period. She held us for like ten minutes the first day, and a friend of mine missed the bus and actually had to walk home. T-T I hurt just thinking about that! Anyway, just thought I'd remind you to Review! **_


End file.
